Azerothian Chess Company
The Azerothian Chess Company is a small orginization of chess masters, masons and craftsmen who create boards and pieces for the classic game chess. The Company is based out of it's headquarters in the City of Whitedawn, within the County of Whitedawn, and is run by the Countess herself, Miliandi Felna. Despite it's short existance the Company has already created nearly a half dozen sets sold to the general public. Most of it's sets are based around specific themes or factions. It's most famous set is it's most recent, and most expensive, set, featuring pieces modeled after men and women of the old Kingdom of Lordaeron as the white set and the the Scourge for the black set. It has also created sets based off of Gilneas and the Forsaken. One of it's more common unique sets is simple the Grand Alliance versus the New Horde, though it's been rumored a rework of that set and it's pieces may be in order soon. Sets and Boards Lordaeron V Scourge ]] Link The Company's newest set is modeled after figures from the old Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Scourge. The white pieces, modeled after Lordaeron, are made out of white marble with golden highlights and blue sapphires. The black set is modeled after the Scourge and it's pieces are made out of black onyx with silver highlights, as well as carved blue sapphires for some more unique detail work on some of the pieces. Other pieces have carved Star Rubies. Like all of the sets made by the Company, it also comes complete with a custom board. Like usual with the Company's sets, the board is the most expensive part. It stands roughly six inches tall and is made of white marble and black onyx, like the pieces, and is inlaid with gold and silver. Each of the four sides has nooks for the individual pieces to rest in when not in play. Each nook is made out of material that correctly corresponds to the piece that's supposed to go within, black onyx for the Scourge pieces and white marble for the Lordaeron pieces. Each nook is also outlined in the precious metal corresponding to the pieces. Silver for the Scourge, gold for Lordaeron. Along with this each nook also has an engraving upon the base of the piece meant to go in. A King's crown for the King's, a Bishop's miter for the bishops, a sword for the pawns, a horse for the knights, a tower for the rooks and a scepter for the queen. The base of the board flares out with crown molding made out of black and white marble. Each corner is capped off by a tower that rises one foot tall, flaring out at the bottom and the top, complete with battlements. In the center of the tower a magical yellow flame burns eternally, bright enough to perfectly illuminate the top of the board. The towers are supported by dark mahogany beams. Alliance V Horde W.I.P. Gilneas V Forsaken W.I.P. Scarlet Crusade V Argent Crusade HEAVY W.I.P. Category:Businesses